Tissue Culture Facility (Steve Oglesbee, Facility Director) The Tissue Culture Facility (TCF) exists to meet Cancer Center researchers' cell culture and related requirements. The TCF provides complete cell culture propagation services from basic "starter" cultures to complex, project-specific cultures. Special propagation services include large-scale cultures of both anchorage dependent and suspension cells, cultivation of cells for the baculovirus expression system, production of monoclonal antibodies, as well as other specialized techniques. In addition, cell cryopreservation and storage, training and consultation, and other cell-culture-related testing services are provided. Cell culture reagents and supplies support is also an important TCF function. The TCF provides an economy-of-scale through large number of users that it supports, including over 120 regulator Cancer Center users. Peer- reviewed Center members accounted for approximately two-thirds of the facility's total revenues in FY 1998-98. The TCF recently expanded services in response to Center research requirement by establishing techniques to produce immortalized human B-cell lines using Epstein- Barr Virus, a service that has public health and clinical as well as basic science applications. The capability and capacity to produce monoclonal antibodies have also been expanded in 19978-98, 92% of the TCR operating budget came from user fees. Essentially level CCSG funding ($129,492) is requested for this longstanding, highly used, and innovative facility, which will maintain the total number of personnel at current levels.